Is time ruined forever?
by CosmicMoon
Summary: Usagi beats a school record and then hears horrible news from Setsuna, she comes to the time gates and travels demensions. Only three but I'm thinking of making a sequel. This stroy is complete, plz read and review
1. greetings

Is time runied forever?

Usagi, well, isn't all ditzy, but still alittle forgetful. Anyways, in my fic, I made her, well, more athlectic, . See, time is already ruined.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR DBZ!

"Great job Usagi! under a minuet! THAT'S A SCHOOL RECORD!" cried her couch in shock, Usagi caught her breath, "well, I tried really hard, and this is what happens." said Usagi, she looked at her watch, "oh no! I'm late for my martial arts lesson!" cried Usagi, "bye couch, see ya' tomorrow" she said and waved and headed for the locker room, and got washed off a bit, she remained in the clothes that she ran in, and she got a drink of water. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard footsteps. "Couch?", no answer, it got closer, "who's there!"demanded Usagi, still no answer, she got in a fighting stance she had learned from her class, when she saw who it was she straitened up, "Setsuna, what are you doing here?" asked Usagi, "Princess, sit down, I have very bad news for you." said Setsuna, she sat on one of the benches.

Setsuna gave her a very serious look, "All the senshi, inner and outer, have been...killed...I wasn't in time to help them, and we couldn't call you, you were running." said Setsuna, Usagi instantly went into tears, "w-what h-happened?" asked Usagi, "a youma came, particulary a very strong one. It killed all the senshi. Even I didn't know this was going to happen. Time has been changed completely, even...Mamoru is dead." said Setsuna sadly, Usagi burst into more tears when she heard that her dear beloved had just been killed with the rest of the other senshi. "There might be a way to save them," said Setsuna, Usagi looked up, her eyes filled with hope, "but it is very risky to travel through demensions. I will try to do this. Come with me." said Setsuna. Usagi obeyed and followed Setsuna. Setsuna transformed and they teleported to the timegates. "you can travel through demensions as well in time at the time gate, well as far as I heard." said Pluto, she muttered something and the gates opened, "there is only enough power for one person, Princess, find what are-- " yelled Pluto but couldn't finish because the princess was already gone.

"AHHHHH!" cried Serena while she was going through the timegates and she felt like she was falling, with never landing, a portal opened in the sky and Usagi fell from the sky, continuesly screamed, Gohan was out in the middle of nowhere doing some sword skills, and Usagi fell on Gohan, and was almost cut, Gohan caught her, and Gohan levetated to the ground, Usagi opened her eyes and she jumped away from him, "who are you?" asked Usagi, "I should actually be the one asking you." said Gohan, Goku came up to her too, as well as two other people that looked like aleians of some sort, "I am Usagi. Who are you, and where am I?" asked Usagi, "I'm Gohan, and your on...earth." said Gohan, "earth? I thought Sailor Pluto said I traveled demensions," said Usagi, "who?" asked Goku, she smiled, "I guess you can know, Sailor Pluto is the gardian of time and space, after the horrid news of hhearing my friends and and my boyfriend died, she told me I can go to a different demension, and save them, so the future can go as planed." said Usagi, "uh, what?" asked Goku confused, sigh "I knew you wouldn't belive me, no one would ever." said Usagi, "Were you crying?" asked Gohan, "Well, I just figured out my friends died, and I have to be here in a new place I never been to, Sailor Pluto said I would go through demensions, but I think I went through time if I'm still on earth." said Usagi very quickly. "does it hurt?" asked Gohan, "what?" asked Usagi, "your arm." said Goku, Usagi looked down at her arm to find it was bleeding internaly, "I guess not, I mean I don't fell..OUCH!" cried Usagi and grabbed her arm in pain, ha,ha,ha,ha,ha, princess I see you were clever enough to come to this demension said a voice, "who are you!" demanded Usagi, out of nowhere a familar face appeared, "Jeteite!" gasped Usagi, "oh you still remember me? surprising." said Jeteite.

"You were destroied! how are you alive!" asked Usagi aabout ready to transform, "oh let me show you something first." he said and some kind of wave circled Usagi.

What Usagi was seeing

"Jeteite!" cried Jupiter, "humph, we beat you once we'll do it again, Sparkling wide pressu--" she was cut off by Mamoru appearing right infront of him, "you see Endymion was killed, he no longer exsist in this world, you can never get him back! HA,HA,HA,HA, and you can't call your princess for help either!" he said, "why you little, SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" cried Jupiter and the attack missed, "my turn, oh, how about, I just kill you all right here!" he laughed histericaly and shot a very powerful beam at all the senshi, the attack was too powerful, way too powerful for even their sailor suits's couuld not protect them, they were killed, all of them, Jeteite dissapeared, and Sailor PLuto just arrived and screamed at the scene

end of image

Usagi fell into tears, "y-you bastard, k-killing my friends, all the scouts. I'll kill you! MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!" cried Usagi and transformed into eternal sailor moon, "y-you monster. Killing my beloved prince, my fellow senshi. you will die." whispered Sailor Moon, a sudden ki blast was shot out towards Jeteite, it missed him, Sailor moon looked back, "huh?", "we'll help you too, I don't think you can do this your self." said Gohan, "no. this is my fault they got killed. I'm going solo, if I really need help, then you can step in." said Sailor moon, "oh deos the princess fell guilty? HA! give me your best shot!" laughed Jeteite, she growled softly, "Starlight honeymoon...Therapy Kiss!" it was no effect, "my turn." he said, and he gave the attack that he done to kill all the Sailor senshi. It hit her! Gohan and Goku stepped in, they both turned super saya-jin, and defeated him easialy, they checked if she was alive, "she's still alive." said Gohan, "since we wouldn't know what to say at the hospital, get her to Kami's lookout." said Goku, "or I will, you stay here.", then he held usagi and teleported to Kami's lookout, "Goku?" said everyone who saw him, "who is that?" asked Dende coming up to them, "she got hurt and she needs to be healed before she dies." said Goku, "okey, set her down." said Dende, he put his hands over her and healed her in about a minuet or so, Usagi woke up, "huh? where am I?" asked Usagi, "your at Kami's lookout," replied Goku, "Kami's lookout?" asked Usagi.

"yes, I brought you here, because Dende can heal you eaisaly." said Goku, Usagi looked at herself, she was de-transformed, "how did you gain all that power so fast?" asked Goku, Usagi gave a weak smile, "I transformed into Eternal sailor moon, but this time, I was so mad he killed my friends, that I couldn't help it, maybe because of my sadness and me wanting to kill him, my strength increased, that's probubly why that blast didn't kill me." said Usagi, she looked up to see she was serounded by a bunch of people she's never seen, she just screamed, everyone back away, "oh I'm sorry, I didn't expect everyone serounding me." said Usagi and blushed, "So, who was that back there?" asked Goku, "Jeteite. He was one of the four soilders that were the loylest to queen Beryal. He was the first one to be gone, then Neflight, Zoiesite, and Kunzite." said Usagi, "were they strong?" asked Piccolo coming up to them, "in a way, yes, but they were our first enemy, we succesfully beat them all, and then Queen Beryal." explained Usagi, "how come we've never heard of these enemys?" asked Piccolo, "From the time gates, I heard that I traveled in time, but since I'm still on earth, I'm guessing I'm in the future before Crystal Tokyo." said Usagi, A portal similar to the one that looked like the portal Usagi fell out of came out of no where, and Sailor Pluto dropped from it. Usagi caught her, but it was too much weight for her, and Pluto landed on her butt, "Oh, Princess, I am sorry," said Pluto, "it's alright, Pluto, how did you get here, you said there was only enough power for one person." said Usagi, "Small lady was givin the job untill I return." said Pluto, Usagi's eyes widened, "Chibi-Usa? She's still alive?" asked Usagi, "yes,that means there's still hope in saving the future," said Pluto, "why'd you call her 'princess'?" asked Trunks.

"because, she was the princess of the moon, after the moon kingdom was destoried, Serenity was reborn on earth, but she is still lunerian. She is suppose to rule in 30th century Crystal Tokyo, as the queen of the entire world." said Pluto, "her gardians were..Killed by Jeteite, all of them, The princess and I are the only remaining senshi left." said Pluto, "And we're suppose to belive that?" asked Piccolo, "wait a minuet." said Dende, "you are a Sailor Senshi?" asked Dende, "yes." answered Usagi, "they were only a myth." said Dende, "I've heard in other demensions, that they all think we're mearly a legend, but in our world, everyone knows us as the protectors of the world." said Pluto. "Other Demensions?" asked Usagi, "yes, there are many other demensions, other than this one and our own." said Pluto de-transforming. "Cool, so you mean alot of others worlds or something fight evil and stuff?" asked Usagi, "Yes Princess." said Setsuna.

The four soilders, Joiesite, Jetiete, Neflight, and Kunzite appeared, Usagi stood, Kunzite steped forward, "So we meet again Serenity. HA! we'll get rid of you, we couldn't take over your world, so I'll have to take over this one, with no one interfering like you! I'll kill you and your remaining senshi, "Moon Eternal Power, Make up!" she and Setsuna transformed, everyone watched, the saiyans turned SSJ, and everyone else powered up, Sailor moon put a hand out to indicate that this was her and Pluto's fight, not theirs, she didn't want them to get hurt. "Moon Tiara Action!" the attack gave major effect, "huh? That's my weakest attack... Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted again it gave the same effect. "Ahh! I get you back Sailor Moon!" they said and disapeared, "I think. That our old attacks effect them the most." said Sailor moon. "Why don't you want us to help?" asked Goku, "This is my fight..I don't want anyone one else to be involed so they could get hurt." said Sm, de-transforming. "Hey we're facing a very difficult enemy, we get hurt, might as well help you," said Goku, Piccolo grumbled, "We have to get on with the fusion.", "oh yeah!" said Goten, they got ready. Everyone gathered around. After Usagi asked what a fusion was.

"FUSION..HA!" Trunks acidentally pointed his fingers, and they turned into some fat kid. "That's Goten and Trunks fused?" asked Goku, Piccolo went up to them, and showed them their mistake, they did it the second time, they turned into an old man, finally one last time, "FUSION...HA!" the light was bright then all the other ones, "NANI?" said Piccolo, it turned out to be someone who's ki felt very high. But while Piccolo was explaining stuff, he flew off. "he,he, that's exactly what I would do if I had that power, we all know he's going for Majin Buu." said Goku, "Setsuna, where do you think the scouts are now?" Usagi asked, "They can't be gone, they're soul has to be somewhere.", "They are alive, but not here, or our world, they're with the Gods, they will return, I can just feel it," said Setsuna, "Oh no.", "what?", "the time gates, Small lady disapeared." Usagi gasped, "NO! NOW I KNOW THEY'RE GOING TO BE GONE! IT'S MY FAULT! I COULD'VE BEEN THERE!" she cried and fell to her knees, "Princess-", "GO! go back to your post!" cried Usagi not looking up, she bowed and left, Chichi came up to Usagi, "Usagi is it? It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything.", "I know, but Chibi-Usa, she won't exsist. Everyone, my friends, my destined love..all gone, and my future daughter has disapeared." said Usagi.

Chichi had nothing to say, Usagi suddenly got up, "Moon eternal power, make up!" she transformed and flew away, Chichi turned to everyone, "you know she doesn't know anything here.", "Follow her!", Krillin, Juuhachigou, and Goku went for her. She landed in a place where Majin Buu had already destroyed. "Everything, like this place, destroyed, now, time is ruined of my world, they aren't going be able to bring back to life." Said Usagi in a low voice, "And it's my fault!" screamed Usagi, Juuhachigou couldn't take it from her, she snapped and slapped her, "Listen, it's not your fault, it the enemy's it never your fault unless you were there and chickened out!", Usagi touched her cheek, it was bleeding, "Your right, I'm sorry..It's just that my friends, the senshi, I mean, we protect the earth, we failed a mission, now everything's going to be changed.." said Usagi, "How do they do that?" asked Krillin, "what?", "make people come to their senses.", "I don't know, something that women could do." said Goku shrugging. "Now let go back and not talk about this, you can enjoy yourself, except about Majin Buu.", "I want to help." said Juu slightly nodded, they flew back to Kami's lookout, "You can go in the hyper bolic time chamber and train, just for you to get ready." said Juu when they landed, "okey.", "you need a partner, hmm...Oh what the heck, I'll be your partner, we'll train for a year, which will only be one day here.", "I could do that I guess." said Usagi. They wennt into the chamber.

Juu taught her everything she knew and Usagi even learned some things on her own like the Kamehameha. The day passed and they came out, both of them were alot more stronger than before. Chichi came up to them, "Usagi, I'm not very big on fighting, but I want you to do good. Here have this." she handed her a sword. Usagi knew how to use it, she was interested in it for some time and took some lessons so she knew how to use it. "I never got a sword." muttered Goten. Usagi wrapped it around her back. She didn't want to tell them so she said bye and flew off. She landed back at Majin Buu's house.

"Majin Buu!" she yelled, "If your here, come out!" he did, "what do you want?", "I came to ask you something.", "oh, and what?" he asked, "Why do you kill all these people?", he smiled, "it's fun!", "costing the lives of many people is fun? No it not, it's horrible, when a person dies it hurts for the family and friends. Like me, all my friends were brutily killed from youmas like you!", "Me? What did I do?", "Not you youmas like you, but think about it, what if someone you really cared for died? Wouldn't you be mad at the killer..or very sad?" Majin Buu shrugged then nodded. "See, that's how other people feel when you kill them, respect life, you need it.", Majin Buu enjoyed hearing this and was totally agreeing with any word she said, "I be back soon." he said and flew off. Usagi sat down. 'I wonder if I got to him?' she thought, Majin Buu breifly returned with an injured puppy, "It's hurt." said Buu, "yes it is." said Usagi glaring at him, he put his hand over it and healed it, the puppy started running around like crazy and filled with joy.

"What does it want?" asked Buu, "It's happy!" said Usagi, he gave him some chacolate, "WAIT! Your not suppose to give him chacolate! It's poisonous to him! You need Dog food!", "Dog...food?" asked Majin Buu confused, "yes, but I don't know where to get it, oh I'll figure out!" said Usagi and flew off to a near-by town, she had some money with her and so she bought some dog food and flew it over to Ma-jin Buu's house, "Here." she said and opened it and pouredd it into a bowl. The puppy happily ate it. Usagi gave Ma-jin Buu a ball, he threw it and the dog ran after it, he did it again, it did the same thing, Usagi enjoyed watching for a while then said she had to leave. Ma-jin Buu didn't hear her so she just left.

Usagi landed back at Kami's lookout. "Where were you?" asked Juuhachigou, "hey, your not my mom. And I was at Ma-jin Buu's house explaining to him how he shouldn't kill everything like people, or turn then into candy." everyone looked amazed at the girl. Once again, as before Sailor Pluto appeared out of no where, "Princess. Our world is gone..I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do, it filled with so much darkness that even a wish from the crystal won't save it..I'm sorry.." she said and disapeared, "PLUTO! No..no, first my friends..now my, my world!" sobbed Usagi, Juuhachigou hugged her as a mother would do, "Usagi, I don't have much to offer to cheer you up, but you can stay with me." said Juu, "thank you."

Usagi helped Goku defeat Majin Buu, and after the earth was wished back, Usagi as Juuhachigou had said, stayed at her place, soon after, they adopted her. She had a wonderful life, but the reality of Jetiete taking over her world, she's still afraid that they might come here, she trained harder, tried her best to learn every single senshi's attack.

a year after all that

"Usa, come in, it's late." said Juu from the door, "Just wait I'm almost done!" yelled Usagi, "Okey, Marran, remember what to do." said Usagi, "Hi mom." said Marran, "hey Marran.", "I'm not Marran! I'm Usagi!" Juuhachigou looked confused, "uh...Marran?", "What?" said Usagi, "No hon. I was, talking to Marran." said Juu, "I am Marran." said Usagi, Juu looked at the calender, "APRIL FOOLS!" they said together, Juu, Usagi, and Marran enjoyed a good laugh. "Were going to C.C for dinner." said Juu, "okey!" said Usagi, Marran and Usagi already went ahead. "Come on Juu." said Krillin. they also followed close by. Usagi stopped briefly, right in front of C.C. the was a wavy black forcefeild, and she could see through it and saw, the Sons and Breifs all lying on the floor, either unconsious or dead. Usagi felt the familar coldness. "MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!" she cried, Krillin and Juu arrived and saw the sceen, without a word, Sailor Moon drilled through the forcefeild heading for the cause...

I will have the next chapter out soon..Please, if you have a flame, don't make it too harsh. Thank you, and please review:D 


	2. another battle

  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Is time ruined forever?~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"USAGI!" cried Juu, she couldn't go through. Sailor moon checked on everyone, they were still alive. She headed inside. The doors were locked. Then she did what Goku had taught her, she put two fingers on her forehead and teleported in. " Come out! show yourself!!" said Sailor moon, an evil histerical laugh echoed, "Jeteite! I know it's you! come out!" demanded Sm, a swirl of blossoms came and Zoiesite appeared. "Nice guess, You were way off!" laughed Zoiesite. "Well maybe bacause your laughs' so much like guys`, to point out one, Jetiete." said SM, then her face changed completly, as if to yell, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WORLD AND FRIENDS?! TELL ME!" she snapped suddenly, "Ha,ha,ha, your poorly protected world is now in control of Queen Beryal, oh, and Queen Serenity, or as you know as your mother-", "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!", "we gathered this worlds dragon balls and wished her back, but now, she's on our side, say bu-bye to your mommy princess, you'll never see her or your last senshi, Sailor Pluto, a shame we had to do away with her. HA,HA,HA,HA,HA...."  
  
Everything became normal, Sailor Moon couldn't move, everything happened so fast. "M...mother....Sailor..p...Pluto.." everyone else came in, "Usagi! what happened?!" asked Juu, "M...Mother....Sailor..p...Pluto.." she repeated, "Usa, I'm right here." said Juu. She just repeated the same thing, she closed her eyes and suddenly slam the wall with her fist, "NO ONE...THERE'S NO ONE LEFT!!", "Usagi, you still have us..." said Marran, Sailor moon looked at her sister, "...your right Marran...I need to find a way to get to my world and free my real mother..Who's with me?!" they all said yes at the same time. "Alright...I'm going to try my best." made everyone form a circle, but Chichi and Bulma stepped out. she consitraited really hard, finally the words came to her, "Gods whom protect the world and time, a difficult task must be forfilled! Help me now, to my world, hurry please!!" she cried, the room came to a sudden brightness, Chichi and Bulma moved way out of the way, in seconds it was gone.  
******  
  
They appeared back into her world, but it was more treterous, all the buildings were torn up, the sky seemed to be red, everything around her was torn, ruined, "This is worse than hell." said Goku, Sailor Moon looked at him werid. "Hey I fell down there once or twice." said Goku. "Usagi..." whispered a voice, she turned around and saw all the spirits of every senshi, "Usagi." Sailor Venus stepped up, "Usa, we know you learned all our attacks, but sometimes, you have to do that attack, yet another, so we're going to let your friends and family help. We'll give you our power.." said Venus. They disapeared and each went in a person. Marran had Chibi moons symbol, Juu; Venus, Bra; Neptune, Pan; Uranus, Goten; Jupiter, Goku; Pluto, Vegeta; Saturn, Trunks; Mars, and Gohan; Mercury. "You have my power...The attacks will come in your head." every senshi said in their heads, the symbol disapeared, "Come on, we have to keep moving." said Sailor Moon, "Usa, who am I?" asked Marran, "Chibi moon, she was suppose to be my future daughter." said SM, "I want to see how she looks like, I wanna trasform like you!" whined Marran, Usagi smiled, "Say, Moon crisis power, make up." Marran did and her hair turned pink and in Usas` hair style and she became Chibi moon, "since you can't do any attacks with your hands you have to use this." she said and handed her a small pink sword. "What am I suppose to do with it?", "you'll seee when were in battle." she said, she explained a little bit more on attacks and said she could also use her tiara.  
  
Bra also transformed, but wasn't that tall, it was more like Chibi-neptune. Pan and Juu didn't want to. The guys would've rather been in the clothes and stick with haveing their power. Sailor moon stoppped studdenly, "Cherry hill temple.." whispered Sm, she flew up the broken stairs, everyone else followed, "it's still here.." she saw up there, and everything was perfectly normal as of nothing happened to it. "It's not ruined." she walked forward, Juu stopped her. "Usa, what are you doing?" Juu could only see a ruined temple with chipped trees and broken ceament. Sailor moon kept going forward, everything came back to normal, in Usagi's eyes, now her friends appeared as if she never left, "Your late Odanga Atama!" said Rei, "sorry Rei." said Sailor moon un-aware that she said it out-loud, now she ran, Goku grabbed her before she gone any further, Usagi shook her head and came back to reality. Now she saw what everyone one else was seeing. "Oh, it must've just been some kind of flash-back.." said SM.   
  
"Thanks Goku, for stopping me." said SM, they left the temple and continued serching. They hid numerous times from big groups of youmas. "I think that's where they hiding." said Trunks, "how could you tell?" asked Bra, "I don't know, I just knew somehow.", "That's Mars's power, to sense evil." sm said, "come on lets get going, we hurry." they hurried along. Sailor moon opened the doors which the building that Trunks pionted out. "Hello princess." said a ghost of Endymion. "Ma...mo..chan?" asked a shocked Sailor Moon, he kneeled, "My princess, I'm sorry I'm not there for you." said Endymion, "Mamo-chan, it's not your fault.....MAMO-CHAN!" cried Sailor moon as he started to disapear, "WAIT!!" but suddenlt Endymion turned into Kunsite, "Mamo-chan, it's not your fault." mimiced Kunsite, "Kunsite...you bastared, tricking me, for my only love..You evil soul, you don't even deserve to live, that's why we killed you before and we'll do it now again," said Sailor moon tears streaming down her cheeks. "Crying again? Ha you little wimp!" laughed Kunsite, "Hey watch it!" said Trunks, "Oh and what will you do boy?" Trunks turned Super Say-jin, "Oh, blonde hair, oh I'm scared." said Kunsite sarcaticaly, "AHHH!" he screamed and threw several ki blast, 'he...he's like...Mamo-chan....he's trying to protect....me..' thought Sailor Moon.  
  
Kunsite disapeared. "...th..thank you Trunks-san." he changed back to normal, "no prob." he said, she looked down for a moment then pressed on, she kept thinking about both Mamoru and Trunks at the same time. Then the four soilders and Queen Beryal were ahead. "My,my, Princess Serenity, you've grown so much." said Queen Serenity coming out of the shadows. Sailor Moon said nothing. "what's wrong, don't you miss your mommy?", "....Your not my mother ....my mother had a pure heart, she'd never work for the ones who ruined our kingdom...Your not her, if you were, you would come over to our side right now." sad Sailor Moon, "tsk, tsk, my daughter, you must learn. In evil, you may do as you wish, in pure good natured life, you must be strict on what you do, that is why the dragon was able to make me evil, and you must join, all the freedom you want." Sailor Moon norrowed her eyes, "let me just say that evil is nothing bur bull-shit! You can't do crap! There's someone always there to order you around like a fucking slave!" Serenity steped back a little, "my,my, what strong words.", "I hate to do this...Starlight honeymoon...Therapy Kiss!!!" the effection was minor.   
  
How about we take this outside. They all were teleported outside, as before, years ago, it was snowy.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!!!" laughed Beryal as she froze Sailor Moon in a icial piramid, it cracked open, with a surface and Princess Serenity was on it, With her Cresent wand shining, with her friends spirits help, she defeated her."  
  
~End of flash back~  
  
"Just like before, we were out in the snowy moutains...where all my friends died...risking for me." she whispered, "I won't let it happen again...." she looked to her enemys. "Even if it means destroying my own mother..." she started to power up. "KA....ME...HA....ME.....HA!!!!!" the huge ki blast went stairt for them, it missed them! Sailor Moon wasn't in any exsustion, "She isn't even saiyan...how can she be not tired?" asked Vegeta.   
  
An ice forcefeild serounded them, "Uranus world shaking!!" shouted Pan and shot out an attack shaped like Uranus and went through, they said nothing and went through, Beryal was once like before, like a giant. "Ha,HA,HA,HA!!! Now try beating me princess! The power of all the youmas combined and your mothers...Give me your best shot."  
  
"Everyone, do your best attack, of the sailor senshi!" ordered Sailor Moon,  
  
"Mercury...Aqua wrasping!"  
"Mars Flame sniper!"  
"Jupiter..oak evolution!  
"Venus..Love and beauty shock!"  
"Uranus World shaking!"  
"Neptune deep semerge!"  
"Pluto deadly scream!"  
"Sugar pink heart attack!"  
"Starlight honeymoon...therapy kiss!!"  
  
The attacks formed as one, swirling as the shades of the senshi, it formed completely and went strait towards Beryal...It went right through her....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What'd ya think of this one? There's one more chapter..I'll have it out soon, I promise, just one more paragraph and I'm done...Please review!! If you don't, I won't get the next chapter out!! (maybe) 


	3. Home?

  
(a/n: I know you haven't been informed that Trunks liked her, it just makes it bbetter that way)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It missed! It went right through her! "NO!!!" cried Sailor moon. She had no choice, she put her hands near her heart, and pulled out her crystal. She levitated up. "Queen Beryal, try as you might, but you will never defeat our power." she consatraited hard, she changed to Neo-queen Serenity, Her cresent shining brighter than ever, "The world must be protected...No one from the likes of you will ever take over." Everyone else came to where she was. But they were too late, by the time they got there, Beryal shot her down with the most powerfullset attack she had, "USA-CHAN! NO!" cried Trunks and caught Sailor Moon. Her eyes were no longer lively, they were dull and lifeless.  
  
"Usa-chan don't leave me...I love you..." he leaned and kissed her. Her heart glowed, her life was restored...And Trunks` life was drained..and gone. He dropped to the ground. "Trunks...." everyone circled around her, "This is for Trunks..." She held the crystal high, the symbols of the all the senshi appeared on their forheads once more. The power of it form into the crystal, "This won't miss...." she whispered, "Moon eternal power!" the crystal was thrown to her and she became crystalized and then shattered into a million peices. "The crystal is destroyed...." said Serenity.  
  
She levitated down to Trunks, his cold body lie dead in the snow, "Trunks.." she knelled, "if only I hadn't of died...you could've still been alive. Now, the two loves of my life are gone, my mother is dead..never to be able to speak to me in spirit. My friends, gone forever...my world is still a mess..I have no one..." said Serenity, She took her wand, and it changed back into the cresent wand which she had years before, "moon, healing...activation.." she whispered, and set it on Trunks. His whole body glowed. Then the warmth of his body came back, "......Usa..." were the first words from his mouth, he wiped the tears from her face, "Why are you crying?", "I'm so happy that your alive." said Serenity with more tears streaming down.  
  
She hugged Trunks. Everyone else watched and kept quiet, "Let's go home." said Serenity changing back to Usagi, "My friends or family won't come back, but I'll have to stick with what I have." said Usagi. "So are you guys going to start to go out?" asked Bra. "I'm pretty sure." said Usagi, "Well he is......5 or so years younger than you." said Juu, "well acutally if you count my life on the moon....a thousand years younger." said Usagi, everyone laughed, "I have a great salution!" said Usagi, she stopped and thought about something which everyone didn't know what it was. Trunks started to grow, and up to Usagi's age. "See, much better." said Usagi.   
  
Everyone laughed. "You know, the only one that actually helped me was Pan." said Usagi. "So?" everyone said at the same time, "well...never mind...any way how are we going to get home?" asked Usagi, "same way we got here." said Trunks. "Okey, I'll try...you know what, Vegeta's been affully queit." said Usagi, everyone looked at Vegeta, "yeah, what's up dad?" asked Bra.   
  
"The solivence of silence, that was Hotaru's nickname, and Vegeta, obviously has her power." Vegeta snorted. Everyone, as before, formed a circle around her. "Please work." she whispered. "Gods of time and space, take me back home, to the demension we live in. Please, I know you hear me, please answer me, by taking me...home...  
  
It worked! The gods took her through the demensions. "We did it!!" cried Usagi, "It You guys took about a month to finish that?" asked Bulma, "I have no clue, I lost track, I just know that we beat our enemy!" cried Usagi, "Dad we did it!", "yeah, grear job Usa." said Krillin. ""I'm sorry you couldn't come." said Juu.  
  
After a couple minuets it finally struck her, she stoped jumping around, everyone looked to her, "..Time." she said, "Galixia was suppose to be our final enemy..Something went wrong...", "what do you mean?" asked Marran, "The evil, somehow it came back..But yet, where did evil come from anyway? Even a creator of evil, where would he come from?" no one knew how to answer her question. "Evil, it's like...it created itself.." she started to pace arouund everyone, thinking, "Come on Usa, that's not to worry right now." said Chichi, she was more of a mother then Juu, and really looked out for her. "Your right..I guess." after they ate dinner, Usagi went outside.  
  
"I wonder..If we'll have anymore enemys?" Usagi asked herself. *Of course not princess.* said a voice, "who's there?!" demanded Usagi. Minako appeared, "Usa, Of course, evils lerking around everywhere. You can't stop it from coming. I mean, we know time is ruined, but in the future, you thought everything was peaceful, then the negamoon clan came along." Usagi looked down at the lake she was by her reflection was swiggly, Minako's wasn't showing. "...Minako, what's going to happen? The future? What do you think is going to happen?" asked Usagi, "I'm not exactly sure." they stood there talking for a bit. Suddenly Usagi felt a intense dizzyness coming to her. She span and fell to the floor. Minako watched shocked at the sudden fall, "Usagi, are you okey?" asked Minako, Usagi got up, but now the size of a five year old.  
  
"Minako? What happened? Why...AHHH! I'm chibi!!" cried Usagi, "I'm so sorry I have to go, but I have to go back, I'll visit soon, sorry!" she said and left. Usagi ran back to Capsule Corp. The doors were locked. She pounded on the door, Bulma answered. "Hello, are you here to ask us something about our busniess?", "What are you talking about? It's me Usagi!", "Usagi? I'm sorry, but I've never known anyone named Usagi." Usagi went pale, Trunks came up to the door, now to his regular age, "Trunks! You remember me right? Remember, beating Queen Beryal?!" Usagi started to panick. "Where's my mom?! Juuhachigou?" asked Usagi, "Juu-chan! You have someone at the door for you!" yelled Bulma, Juu came to the door, "Yes?", "Mommy! You know me right?! You adopted me, but something turned me this size." Juu's face was blank in not knowing what she was talking about, Usagi took a step back and ran off.  
  
'What happened?! Suddenly I turn chibi and no one reconizes or knows me?' thought Usagi still running. She finally stopped at her favorite spot, by a lake no one knew of. She looked up at the moon-less sky, 'what happened? is another enemy among us again?' thought Usagi. She stood up, 'huh?' she felt something on her butt, 'the saiyan tail...?! Could this mean I'm a....Saiyan?' she watched her tail swing around her. The tail, as all of them, was brown. 'But how?' she flew up into the air. She heard a big comotion coming from C.C, then she called nimbus, just so she would have something for comapny, "Nimbus, you know me right?" no one ever talked to nimbus, they thought he was just a cloud to ride on, but Usagi figured out he had feelings and a human's soul inside of him. Nimbus made a sound which meant yes. She hugged the little could and sat down on it.  
  
"Nimbus, I turned into a saiyan somehow." said Usagi, he puffed a little bit up to Usagi's face. She giggled. She flew around with nimbus for a long time, not really careing wear she was going. Since no one ever called Nimbus, there was no trouble. She stoped at various places. Getting anquites and solvinears. Nimbus somehow could swollow all this but she could still look at it. She ate at many places, some she never heard of. She didn't want to go back, not yet, she needed to wait. While she was traveling she figured out the most important thing...Time is ruined forever.  
  
  
~~*end*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I continue with a sequel of this, or just leave it? You can review and tell me. It's a short series but it doesn't matter. Deos it? 


End file.
